Save Me
by Tattooedbabe
Summary: Ash didn't want this. She didn't want to be a hybrid. But when the Voltri want her for themselves, to use her and make her a full vampire, well it takes everyone to save her. Including a certain werewolf named Embry. The Cullens and Wolfs join up again to save this girl from being another player on the chessboard of the Voltri and herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

I could smell them.

That sickly sweet smell was drifting in through my window as I sat on my bed panicking. Two vampires were in my backyard watching and waiting. Waiting for what was something I did not know. What I did know was that I had to move fast.

I stood up and walked to my bathroom trying to even out my heart and breathing. I grabbed my toothbrush and make up bag from my counter and turned off the light. I took long strides to my purse and shoved them in a pocket before walking to my dresser and changing from my sweatpants and sweater to a slinky black cocktail dress. I threw my comfy wear in my bag along with some Toms. I picked up a pair of my black party wedges and sat them beside my purse before grabbing the last two important things.

My gun and my money.

I stashed them deep inside my purse and slipped on my shoes before grabbing my cell. Texting my friend Katie saying I was meeting her at the club was the best distraction for them leeches outside. I could trick them long enough to get out of the city…or at least try to…

As I slung my bag over my shoulder and turned off the bedroom lights I said goodbye to my safety. Allen came running up to me with the leash in his mouth, already sensing my mood. I connected his leash and collar and started turning off all the other lights in the house and closing blinds.

I was just about to leave when a knock came upon my door. I froze and so did Allen.

My heart beat erratically as I talked myself in to just opening the door, that if it was the vampires from the yard that I doubt they'd be knocking politely. But as I opened my door two others were standing there.

Two others just like me.

The one was tall and Asian, slim but muscles still rippled from underneath his t-shirt. The other was about my height and was dark skinned, like he was forever in the sun. But there was one thing we all had in common.

Was that each one of us had one eye that was either gold or red.

The Asian had a light red eye that shined like a ruby as my porch light reflected off of it. The dark skinned man had a dark gold eye that showed he hadn't went for a drink in quite some time. My eye, I knew was a light mix of both. It was slowly turning from red to gold since I switched to animals months ago, with one little slip up of a human since. As we all three stared at each other for a moment letting everything sink in I felt Allen nudge my leg, snapping me out of it. Reminding me what I was doing.

"May I help you?" I asked while I took a step outside and shutting the door behind me. I knew there was no reason to lock the door, they could just knock it down if they wanted.

"You must go," the tall one said in a whisper, so low if it wasn't for my ears I would have missed it. I cocked my head and nodded slowly looking between both of them.

"I was just leaving actually, heading to meet a few friends down at 920," I said loudly enough that they could hear and some of the people out in the street could also. The shorter man shook his head with urgency as the wind shifted and we could all smell them growing closer.

"No, no! You must leave town!" He yelled while looking everywhere in fear. I pursed my lip and was about to keep going on my story when he slipped a piece of paper in my bag. I knew what he was doing, trying to be sly enough to get me out without anyone noticing. I nodded slightly and looked at the both of them before walking down my front steps.

"Well, that just isn't going to happen sir. Would you two like to come and join me? Get a drink, that should settle your mind right?" I asked like I genuinely wanted them to come with me.

And in a sense I did. Whatever was in this note he slipped to me was what they were trying to say to me, why they needed me so desperately needed to get out of town. The cab rolled around as I loaded Allen and my bag in the back seat I turned around to look at the two men. They also knew what I was doing, playing a role that might save all three of us. If they were trying to save me then maybe I should return the favor right?

"We can meet you there. The cab is a little full for our taste, we'll hail another one and be right behind you," Asian said again with a slight smile. He knew he wasn't going to come. They both did. This was the end and they were trying to save me. Me of all people for some reason. I nodded and smiled before getting in the cab and giving the man directions to the club. Once we were a few blocks over and I knew the vampires were busy with the two men I took out the slip of paper and handed it to the driver.

On the front of the note was an address. An address I needed to go to in order to be safe apparently.

_**1689 Terrance Drive**_

_**Cullen House**_

_**Forks, Washington **_

Well whoever lived in the Cullen house was sure to help me according to these men. As the driver changed his directions and started the drive to leave Detroit I opened the letter slowly, and was shocked what was inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any twilight characters**

**Chapter One**

As the tired cab driver pulled into the driveway of the mysterious Cullen house her heart stopped. The house was three stories and one wall was completely glass, she could see lights on in some of the rooms and figured it was now or never. She slipped the driver a few hundreds and woke Allen up before stepping out into the rain. Her dress was extremely uncomfortable but changing in the backseat of a cab with a creepy driver was just not an option.

Ash took a deep breath before starting her journey up to the house, trying to think of what to say to whoever opened the door.

'_Hey I need your help from two vampires who just killed a lot of people like me. May I come in?' _ But that just seemed too forward to her so she decided to just start with the formal hellos and try to go from there. But when she hit the first step that smell came back. She wanted to cry, scared she was going to be killed before she even got a chance to be safe again. Ash raced up the stairs and banged on the door, not wanting to die on the steps of such a nice house. In a flash the door was open and revealed a pale man with slicked back blonde hair and bright golden eyes, the smell was flowing off of him in waves and that terrified her.

Did those men lead her straight to her death? Were they really not saving her?

The terrified girl started to back away, dropping Allens leash as she did so. If she had to run she knew he would get away faster and bark for help. But then again running wouldn't do her any good, being only half vampire means she only has half of the abilities. Hearing, seeing and smelling was something she was good at. But running…well she knew she could only get so far.

"Miss?" His voice was like velvet as he questioned what she was doing here at this time of night and in a storm. When she didn't answer he took a step towards her which made me instantly take a step back.

"Nessie please come here," he said while still looking at the girl in front of him. He could see what she was. Her eye gave her away to him the moment he looked at her, that changing red to gold meant that she was a hybrid who was starting to drink animals when need be.

Ash kept trying to back away but every time she did the man would just step closer. After one more step she just stopped and stared, if was going to die she might as well die with some dignity. The rain was once more pelting her since she stepped at the last step, but then again she really wasn't focusing on that. Instead it was the girl that was coming out of the house.

A beautiful girl with pale smooth skin and long silky auburn hair. She was tall and slim with deep brown eyes. But there was something about her. Something she couldn't see but she could smell and hear.

She was a hybrid of sorts. The stone skin and impossibly perfect looks gave that away. But instead of smelling human like the two men at the door did, she smelt like a vampire and a woody scent was also coming from her.

Such like a werewolf.

As Ash kept staring she felt herself come back up the steps and drop her bag on the ground. She wiped away the water on her face and blinked rapidly.

"Your one too…" she whispered staring at the girl who she assumed was Nessie. Nessie was mentioned in the letter the men gave her but they said nothing about what type of hybrid she was. Only that her and her family could help me.

"Come inside please," Nessie more stated then asked as she picked up the bag on the floor and leash with Allen still attached. The blonde vampire gave her a small smile before letting her walk before him and get into the nice dry house.

She made puddles on the nice shiny white tile and instantly felt bad about it.

"Come, come," the girl was snapped out of her guilty thoughts as Nessie and the blonde man led her to a kitchen that looked like something straight out of an Ikea catalog.

"You must be thirsty," the blonde man said again before giving Ash a Coke. She sipped it slowly not knowing what to say just yet. The note was in her bag but she didn't need to hand it to them. She knew it by heart. When she finally opened her month the man held up his hand.

"Before you say anything please let myself and everyone introduce themselves. It's been a while since we have had company." He didn't even have to say any names before 8 others joined. All rolling a sickly sweet smell off of them except one, the big and strong looking tan man in the back.

A werewolf.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." He ran down the bunch, saying everyone names like he was so proud and loved them all.

Esme was his wife. She was a little plump but still beautiful and charming. Ash was reminded a lot of her mother while looking at that women. Esme held such love and care in her eyes that it was hard to believe she ever killed anything.

Edward was one of his 'sons'. His gold like hair reflected in the light above us and looked like copper strikes ran through it. The look on his face showed that he was confused and irritated at something but she didn't know what. Did she interrupt his night somehow?

Bella was a 'daughter in-law'. She looked meek but strong at the same time. Her eyes were just like my one eye. Still slowly changing meaning one point she slipped up too.

Jasper was another 'son'. Ash could tell he was the quiet one of the group, the thinker. His arm was wrapped around the petite brunette next to him.

Alice. Alice was one of the 'daughters'. She had short chocolate hair that shaped her face wonderfully. The knowing smile on her face told Ash that she was expecting her in some way.

Emment was the biggest 'son'. He looked like a giant teddy bear despite his 'I'm so serious' face he was trying to put on.

Rosalie was the last 'daughter'. Beautiful was the only word Ash could think of. Impossible beauty was something vampires were known for but her…no she must have been a killer in her old life too.

Jacob. The werewolf. Well he was Nessies boyfriend and was an alpha of some pack. She could smell the others on him, it was faint but there still.

Once everyone was done they all looked at her and waited. Ash through up her long raven colored hair in a bun before beginning her story.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any twilight people**

**I know it's only a few chapters in but do you like it so far?**

**Chapter 3**

"Once the Voltri saw Nessie they were obsessed with hybrids. Ling, one of the men who showed at my door earlier today said they were a few who wanted to kill them. Get rid of the small race completely. But there a few that want us for themselves, the one with powers to be changed completely into full vampires. To be a pawn on their chessboard." I breathed out a shaky sigh as I looked around the room.

Allen was passed out on the floor dreaming. The Cullens and Jacob was sitting in front of me along the big couch as I took a small arm chair. They were all entranced by what I was saying.

"Peter, the other man with Ling today said two rouge Voltri are going off on their own and doing what they thought was right. Getting rid of the few that were worthless to them and saving the one that they could use. Me. I have an ability that they have yet to hear of. I have heard of Edward, the mind reader. Jasper, the emotion manipulator. Bella, the shield and Alice, the psychic. Jane and I have somewhat similar powers. Except she cannot kill, she can blind you, torment you, bring you to the point where you just want to end it all yourself. But I…I can actually end it. I do not have to be in the same room, the same street, the same city or town, the same state or even the same damn country. I can kill you with just thinking about it." I paused to catch my breath and gather my thoughts again. Talking about my ability was something I've never done before. I had no one to talk about it with. I would be locked away forever if people knew what I have done.

"My power was something when I first found out about it was scary. It was eight years ago, I had just turned 13 and it was a Saturday morning. My mother had died that year and I fell into a deep depression, she was my best friend. The birds outside would not shut up! I remember getting so mad and thinking that they should all just die, just choke on the air they were breathing and die. And within seconds outside of quiet, I got up from my bed and walked over to my window and saw birds lying all over the street died…and I knew it was me." I looked up from the floor and saw all the Cullens frozen. This power I had was something no one ever had and I knew that.

"It could have just a funny confidence right?" Jacob asked with a shaky voice and a concerning look around the room. I shook my head slowly.

"I thought that too, so I wouldn't think I was crazy. But a few months later it was scorching outside and I was wearing shorts and a tank top walking to the beach. At the time I lived South Carolina, my grandmother took me in for a while. I walked down an old abandoned path to get to the beach faster and get some shade under the trees when I was grabbed from behind. The man was tall and much bigger than me, when he threw me on the ground I felt like I was being crushed. When he stuffed something in my mouth and unbuttoned my pants I tried to think about the birds. How I made them all choke and die. I thought how much I wanted him to do the same, to choke on the words he was saying to me…and within seconds he did," I closed my eyes knowing I killed that man. On purpose. Yes he was going to rape me and maybe kill me in the end but he was still just a human. No match for what I could do.

"But you had every reason to do that," Rosalie spoke to me for the first time that night. Her voice shook with rage and understanding. That I did the right thing.

"No. He had a wife and kids the news said when they found him. The wife had an interview saying how heartbroken she was that her husband passed." I whispered feeling all the guilt in the world crash down on me.

"Please go on Ash," Carlisle said looking at Rosalie with pity.

"Ling and Peter said the two rouges found one in London. He was just a bum and a nobody, no special power and ate humans every once in a while. The next was in Kenya, a beautiful women, a high priests wife in the tribe. But no power either, so they got rid of her too. Ling found Peter right before the rouges did. Peter had a power, a slight one. He could heal injured people incredibly fast, Ling said a man had a broken leg once and all he had to do was touch it. Ling had no real power though, he was just extremely smart. He was the one who kept track of all the hybrids, including Nessie. Their age, location, power, everything. Ling and Peter saved me because they knew I would be the pawn to play." I stopped again when knocks come upon the door, I sniffed some and smelt more werewolves. After a few seconds they just walked in by themselves and saw how huge they were.

They were 7 seven men and 1 female. All tall and massive in size, intimidating to the average person. I heard Rosalie hiss and saw Alice roll her eyes.

"I called them, figured they could listen in too. Hope you don't mind Ash but they've fought the Voltri before, they know how to do it," Alice said with a twinkle in her eye before pulling up chairs for the wolves.

"They were in my backyard when I smelt them. I packed a few things, grabbed Allen and was on my way out when a knock on my door came. I was so scared it was them but I didn't smell them so I opened it. Ling and Peter was standing there, telling me to leave. I did so, telling the cab driver the 920 club address and then showed him yours when I could no longer smell them." I finished my story leading up to the moment I came here thinking I was going to die.

"So where are…um…was it Peter and Ling you said?" One of the wolves asked me, I looked for the face that the voice belonged to but that's when I saw him and my whole world stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can only write on Fridays since that's the only time I have a computer. I will keep writing though on my phone and saving it in my e-mails. I do not own any twilight characters**

**Chapter 4**

Embry. I have learned his name was Embry when one of the other wolves, Paul, Jacob had said when he started laughing at him. Jacob slapped both of them on the back of the head and looked back at me.

"Excuse these dumbasses, please go on," he said with such sincerity and shook his head all the way back to his seat.

"Ling and Peter are most likely dead. They distracted the two rouges for me, long enough to get out of the city and leave before they even noticed. They saved me and sent me here to continue keeping me safe," I said with some tears coming to my eyes. Those two men didn't even know me. Ling only knew a few facts about me but that was it. Peter was just along for the ride.

"That was very brave of them," Jasper nodded and looked around the room and everybody else. Everybody but me.

"Ash are you hungry? Jacob is gonna make us all some pizza," Nessie asked putting a gentle hand on my bare shoulder. I forgot that I was wearing a short and low cut black dress, I forgot how cold I was until just then. I was so wrapped up into my story I forgot about everything except that.

"I'll get you some clothes," Rosalie said as she walked up the grand staircase leaving me to wonder why they were taking me in. Before I could wonder any farther Embry walked up to me.

"You're going to be safe," he told me with such certainty that I almost believed him.

"I wish I could believe that, they want me. They won't stop until they have me," I shot back at him while trying not to look into his eyes. Those deep chocolate eyes could have me weak in the knees and falling to the floor with just one glance.

"May I speak to you?" Edward appeared beside me looking serious as ever. I nodded my head towards Embry with a small smile before following Edward to the next room. We both knew everyone could hear us if they chose but at least no one was staring at us doing so.

"I cannot read your mind Ash. Do you also have some sort of shield around yourself?" He asked with such curiosity that I had to step back and think for a moment. My mother was a very protective woman. Very into spells and chants when I was younger.

"My mother put something around me as a child, I remember that. I was protected from everything, I was never sick or hurt. I could run and run without being exhausted and go days without eating and be fine. She says it was to help me in life, so I would never have to go through anything awful. She might have done something to protect my head as well but that I cannot answer," I told the truth. What else could I spill tonight anyway? They knew everything else so why even lie.

Edward just nodded and bit his lip thoughtfully before trying to say something and being cut off.

"Here you go, there is a bathroom down that hall you can change in," Rosalie handed me a pair of black leggings and a dark red sweater. I nodded in thanks before heading down the hall. They were all being so kind to me. Taking care of me like I was already one of theres.

I dressed slowly thinking of what will happen when the Voltri finally catch up to me. Thinking what is going to happen to me. I let my hair down out of the bun and rubbed my temples as I started to keep myself from having a panic attack in this bright bathroom. But it was too late. I was on the floor crying and hyperventilating before anyone could even stop me.

Esme and Carlisle was the first through the door. Then Rosalie, Alice and Nessie. The others stayed in the back and watched me break down. Embry though, Embry came right up to me. Like he was on a mission and he knew what he had to do. He pulled me to his chest and just held me, a broken down me trying to figure out how to get myself together.

So far I was not making a good impression.


	5. Chapter 5

**LUCKY DAY! I got off work early today for the holiday so I was able to do a chapter or two :) **

**I do not own any twilight characters **

**Chapter 5**

As the night went on I was able to calm down and act normal. Everyone seemed to have left me alone, get my thoughts together without having extra pressure put on my shoulders. The Cullens kept a close eye though as I sat staring out the window in the living room. The wolves kept their distance, staying in the kitchen eating whatever Esme cooks them.

Except Embry.

Embry was in the living room with me, but watching some sport on TV. I think it was basketball but honestly I didn't care. I thanked him when I was able to talk after my breakdown but that was it between him and me. But every few minutes I could feel his stare on me and I kept wanting to look back but I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't even know this man, haven't even spoken more than three words to him and yet there was some spark there. Something I couldn't pin point.

After another half hour passed by the sun was raising, I traveled all night and to get here. To follow Ling and Peters letter and to be safe.

"Ash?" The blonde Cullen snuck up on me with a small whisper of my name. I looked up for the first time in more than two hours of thinking and raised my eyebrows at her. "Have you killed anyone else?" She asked as she sat down in front of me on the window seat. I scrunched up my face not knowing what exactly to say. Tell her that when my grandmother died I went on a rampage? Tell her a lie and say that no, it was just that asshole? After a mental fight for a few moments I sighed and wiped my face.

"Yes, many of times," I whispered hoping only she could hear. Too bad I knew this was wrong. I heard an intake of breath from across the room, to the other living being in here. I chose to ignore it.

"Please…tell me," she held on to my hand sounding desperate. The look in her eye made it seem like she needed to hear it, she needed some kind of confirmation.

"When my grandmother was murdered I went out and killed every suspect that was a part of the crime until I finally found the one. No one ever found out it was me, I mean who would expect a seventeen year old girl who wasn't even in the same town did it? No one, that's who. I killed those bastards months apart from each other, until the cops finally released who the killer was. I was eighteen when they caught him and living in Baltimore, Maryland at the time. But I was still able to kill him, just like he killed her. I feel bad yes, still feel guilty but honestly no one complained. This time there were no heartbreaking interviews of loved ones on TV," I finished with a cold stare in her eyes. Rosalie was about to open her mouth when one of the wolves walked in.

"Allen is such a great dog! Where did you find him at?" Seth…Seth was his name is what I remember Jacob calling him earlier when he was laughing too hard.

"He actually found me," I answered him as I stood up and walked to the front door and pulled the curtain to the side. The sun was trying to poke out of the clouds but not much luck was happening. I frowned and pressed my head against the cool glass, letting it relax some of the tension.

"You want to go for a walk?" A strong but quiet voice come from behind me. Does no one make footsteps in this damn house?

"No not really," I whispered back. If it rained I would once again be soaked and I was not in the mood to ruin these nice clothes. I didn't have money to pay them back for it, I have money for a new place to stay and tie me over until I get a job up here.

"It might clear your head some," Embry started again and I heard him take a slight step closer before taking one back. No one here treated me like a weapon, like I was the most dangerous thing on Earth. Even though some days, I think I could be if I wanted to.

After exhaling a long frustrated sigh I grabbed my sneakers that were placed by the door and stomped outside. I slipped them on before I stomped down the front steps and out into the woods. I heard the front door shut behind me and a few running steps to keep up with my shorts self.

"I thought it just might help," he said as he slowed down to a nice walking pace beside me. I rolled up the sleeves of my sweater and pulled my hair into a ponytail before running. Running was the one thing my mother really taught me, running was the one thing that made me feel normal. Yeah I could go out to clubs and go to stores or restaurants like others but I always felt different, I always looked different.

From my eye to my almost impossible looks to my tattoos, I was always getting looks. My mother always told me if I wanted to be like them I had to try, but when I did try I hated myself. I was something I wasn't. Just like my grandmother, I was meant to be a loner. Living on the outskirts of things and just take it all in. But in Detroit I made a few friends from work and for once I wasn't judged. No one asked about my eye or about my complexion. They just wanted to know me for me and for once, I felt normal. I lived there for two years until those dicks showed up outside my house.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I caught a smell, a deer was hurt near the river, bleeding to death it seemed. Well, no blood should go to waste right?

I ran at full speed, damn near close to vampire speed when I reached the deer. I was about to attack when I notice a small doe lying next to the body. A baby and mother. My heart froze and I sank down slowly calling to the baby. No child, human or animal should see a parent die.

And that's how Embry found me when he finally caught up. Holding a baby deer in my arms as I shielded her from the death in front of her slowly trying to comfort her. I took a deep breath before slowly thinking about having the older does heart stop, thinking about how it will be quick and painless. After a few seconds I heard Embry gasp and that's when I turned to look at him.

"You…" He tried several times to say something but nothing came out. So I held up a hand and nodded for him to drag the body away before I released the baby. Once it was out of sight I opened my arms and watched the little girl run. Run until she was gone and could grieve by herself.

"You helped her…" Embry finally got his thought out as I stood up and brushed my pants off. There was dirt all over them and I hoped Rosalie wouldn't throw a fit. I looked back up and nodded before closing my eyes.

"I don't just have to kill to be a cold bitch, to get revenge on those who've done wrong to me. I can kill to put people out of their misery, who no longer wish to suffer," I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any twilight characters **

**Chapter 6**

Embry and I walked side by side back to the house. I think he was a little scared of what I could do and I understand, my own mother was scared of me at one point. If only she saw how scary I really was. We reached the steps when he finally spoke up again.

"You know how beautiful you are," he whispered while looking at me, like really looking at me. Like the looks princes give princesses in all the Disney movies. I just nodded and kept walking, the spark between was there. We could both feel it but as of right now I had to worry about trying to keep myself safe. I was the last hybrid, other than Nessie, that they could use. Although its only two rouges I know if I was to be captured that the others would quickly agree. I remember hearing stories from my grandmother when the Voltri first saw Nessie. That itself scared me to the very core.

I walked inside and was blocked by Carlisle.

"You need sleep Ash," he said as he put a gentle hand on my shoulder. I could feel I was exhausted but I was terrified too. Going to sleep means I might be taken, not everyone can watch me all the time around the clock. I shook my head and side stepped around him to go back into the living room to my previous seat.

"Once you sleep we can talk about a plan. An attack plan," Jasper said in a thick southern drawl. I sucked in a deep breath of air before letting out a shaky sigh.

"What's the plan?" I asked thinking they would just tell me now. Put my mind at ease but no. Jasper shook his head and shrugged. I groaned in frustration before flopping down on the couch and curling up in a ball. If I wanted to know anything I guess I just have to trust them. Trust them enough to keep me safe and in eyes watch.

While the young girl slept away her exhaustion the others talked amongst themselves. To fully think about what had happened in the past 12 hours that caused their world to stop once again. The Cullens had only moved back to Forks a year ago and the wolves had long stopped getting new comers or any nomads running around.

Embry was the last wolf to really imprint. A few others over the years had gotten into relationships and stopped hoping for that soulmate. It didn't bother them that they weren't one of the chosen to imprint. Embry never got into a serious relationship though, he just wanted to keep one eye out while the other eye just enjoyed his care free life. Up until about five hours ago at least. Now both eyes were settled and focused on a beautiful girl that was a target for a few naughty vamps.

"How does she even have that power?" Alice said in such awe that everyone just turned to her. No one has ever heard of this, it was new and scary to all. Jasper wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. The little pixie never saw the raven hair girl in any vision but then again she never really sees Nessie either. It has to be a hybrid thing, at least that's what she was trying to convince herself.

"You know she's mixed, don't feel so bad shorty," Emmett whispered in a small amusing voice. But even the biggest vampire there had a problem swallowing all the information. This girl was a killer, they all heard the confusion of her having the fit after her grandmothers' death. This girl could kill anyone she wanted, anyone in this room as long as she knew a face.

"If she could just see the faces…" Sam said to really no one in particular but everyone agreed anyways. Carlisle let out a deep sigh before rubbing a hand over his cold face.

"If she could just see the faces she can kill them to where we can burn them. But is killing what we really want? We could talk to them. Talk to the Voltri, let them know what is happening," Carlisle tried to reason but the looks he was getting told him he was losing.

"It depends on who we are dealing with. If it is someone higher up in the ranking then we will have to drag the whole Voltri into it. But if it is just some stragglers…" The doctors' wife stated, trying to side with her husband but also trying to let them know there is another option.

"Once we find them, I'll kill them my damn self," Embry growled from the somewhere within in the crowd of creatures in the kitchen. Brady and Collin laughed a bit before both alphas shot them looks hushing them.

"We know she is your imprint but we have to be reasonable. This clan is the ruler of our kind," Jasper tried to argue but none of the wolves cared, it wasn't their lives that would be ended.

"Embry we know she is your mate but you cannot just kill them. They must be turned in. The Voltri must be aware of them killing four other hybrids," Carlisle stressed without trying to sound pleading. He did not want the wolves to know he did not indeed have a plan that he was still at step one like them.

Embry huffed and soon left to go sit in the living room with his mate. He didn't want her to be taken and used as a pawn. He wanted to do nothing but to protect her.

To love her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I got a review! **** Made me day**

**I do not own the twilight characters, just having fun with them**

**Chapter 7 **

"So you aren't going to let me kill them?" Ash asked in a disbelieving voice. The Cullens and the wolves finally broke down a half-ass thought through plan to her after she woke up. Embry was there when she woke up, he was on the same couch snoozing quietly and when she moved an inch to get up, and he shot up and seemed frantic.

"You will never forgive yourself," Rosalie answered with a small shaking of the head. "I killed when I first turned. I killed my ex-fiancé and all his buddies that left me for dead that night. Without Emmett I would have never seen my wrongs," she looked between Embry and Ash trying to make her see what was happening without saying it.

"If the rouges or the Voltri themselves show we will talk to them. Only when they attack first is when we attack back," Jasper declared before Rosalie opened her mouth again. What was happening between Embry and Ash were there business. They did not need the blonde vampire spilling a secret just yet, Ash needed to get herself together first. They all hoped she got it together before something bad happened.

"Then we kill the rest while you take down what we can't get to in time," Emmett said with a sly smile. He was waiting for a fight too, as were a few wolves by the look on their faces. I held in my groan and eventually just nodded.

"Now, your mind I believe will be the only one safe from them. Aro will not be able to see into your memory with his power since I cannot read or mind. You will from now on and going forward be told nothing in order to keep us and yourself safe," Edward stated as an afterthought. Bella looked at him with wide eyes and he must have read her questions in his mind because he didn't miss a beat.

"This will be the best way. With her not knowing anything she will be the safest. We can leave clues for her, clues only she will know where to find. Clues that will be locked away in that mind of hers. Clues one of my wolves will be leaving for her because no one can see them in their powers," Edward winked at me before ruffling his wifes hair lovingly.

"He's right. I can't see her in my visions or the wolves. Edward can read the mind of the wolves but I am not seeing the Voltri even wanting to interact with the wolves. You guys are still disgusting to them," Alice said in an air light voice.

"I still find them disgusting," Rosalie added in with a slight grin.

"I can help leave the clues," Embry said with such determination in his voice. But he was shot down by Carlisle very quickly.

"It will have to be Collin or Brady. They are least expectant and they can do what they did last fight, hide where they cannot be seen. Where they cannot be called upon. Embry if you leave the clues and being what you are now to her then you have a greater chance of being pulled into the mix and questioned," the doctor pointed out something that confused Ash. Why would they pick Embry out of everyone? Yes he was the one who talked to her the most but that meant nothing. Yes there is a spark between them but that also meant nothing. She thought but then Embry gave a look to her like he had let her down in a way and that melted her heart.

Ash nodded her head just agreeing, she just wanted her life to go back to normal. To go enjoy her friends she had and pretended that she just went on vacation. She got up and walked to the front door, it had stopped raining and it was still daylight…despite what the clouds were saying. She pulled on her sneakers and was about to head out when Alice stopped her.

"I have some leggings and a better shirt for running if you want," she said while grabbing my hand and leading me up the steps and into a big elegant looking bedroom. I walked over to the glass wall and leaned my head against it, welcoming the cold.

"Here. Those sweats and sweater isn't really for running," she gave a tinkerbell sounding laugh before leaving me be to change. I slipped on the outfit before opening the door and heading down the stairs. The outfit fit like a second pair skin. The leggings hugged my hips and thighs making me look like they were a part of me. The shirt was not baggy like I thought but a skin tight tank top. It showed off all of my tattoos, my scars and my cleavage. When I got to the front door I heard Embrys voice come from behind me.

"Please let me go with you. I can make sure no one is following, just in case," he sounded stressed but tried his best not to show it on his face. I turned around to give a come back when I saw his jaw drop. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head, choosing to ignore the stares of this handsome man.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own these twilight characters**

**Chapter 8**

We ran in silence.

I cut through bushes and leaped over logs. Embry ran in wolf form, he soar through the air acting like he was light as a feather. We ran side by side, giving into a slight race that neither one of us wanted to give the other the win. He had a beautiful coat of a light brown, it blended in with the dead limbs around us.

We ran deeper in the forest, past the small creeks and lumber yard. I wasn't sure where we were, in Forks or another town but it didn't matter. No weight was on my shoulders, my legs felt like they were burning and that made me feel amazing. I pumped my arms harder and got ahead of Embry. He wanted to keep an eye on me and I know in his wolf form he could keep up so I didn't even bother.

We were rounding a bend when I stopped in my tracks and Embry slammed into a tree to avoid knocking me down. Any other time I might have laughed, but right now I couldn't. I smelt them.

The two rouges.

They had found me in such short time. I thought I had a bit longer to get myself together, for the others to get it together. But this might be it for us. Embry started growling and circling around me looking everywhere. I knew he could smell the fear coming off of me.

"Calm down mutt," a posh voice called out towards us. Embry did not do as he was told to do though, he continued to circle around me making sure every inch of me was covered by him at all times.

"What do you want?" I called back since I was the only one with a voice as of the moment. I tried to slow my breathing and steady my heartbeat. I didn't want all the effort everyone is putting in to me to be wasted. Like I was about to be wasted if I didn't corporate or taken if I did. What one would be worse? Dying in front of this man/wolf that for some reason I was drawn to or being taken to be used for god knows what?

"Why you of course," another voice answered. I still couldn't spot them through the woods, where were they?

"Well then come out," I shouted angrily back at the no showing men. I was sick of games and I could tell Embry was just getting worse. I knew the plan was to wait until the Cullens talked to the Voltri but I don't know if I could wait. If they tried to take me, well it was either be ripped to shreds by a wolf or killed quickly by me. After a few minutes of silence they finally stepped out.

A tall and scrawny man that looked to be only about 15 stepped out first. He was still wearing the Voltri outfit so obviously he hadn't left, just had a different opinion. The other man followed seconds later, he was a little shorter but has the same scrawny build. I looked between the both of them trying to memorize the faces.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Kill one of us and it might start a war," the taller kid with a tsking sound put at the end of the statement. Embry growled and crouched down, ready to strike if need be.

"You might start a war by yourself. I mean going off by yourself and killing innocent hybrids. The ones who just are trying to live life as normal as possible," I fired back angry that they thought what they were doing was right. That it could be justified.

"No dear, everyone that had died needed to killed off. Hybrids are nothing by useless beings, all except two of the six that exist. Nessie will never join because of her family but you. You my dear have no one. Or at least we thought so…" He trailed off as he stared Embry down. The Cullens were right, Embry is now going to be a target because of me. Because of something I have yet to figure out myself.

"The Cullens and wolves will protect me," I stated as I stood up straight and glared at the men. The one had yet to say a word, obviously he just went along with what was happening. Maybe he needed a bit of fun or adventure in his life and killing hybrids was the right type of fun for him.

"Sure they will," the man said once again. It was silence all around us. Embry was quiet crouching down waiting for a moment. The two rouges were quiet while they waited for a comeback that wouldn't come. And I was quiet for a whole different reason, I knew they were about to come at me. Try to get around my protector and take me down.

Then it happened.

The smaller male lunged at me and was quickly knocked down by Embry before I could even react. The other male let out a battle cry before running towards me and full speed. Once again he was taken down while the other man was just standing up and brushing himself off. He looked at me like he knew what was about to happen because he didn't move.

He didn't move as his eyes glazed over and I took the five seconds it did to make him rip his own head off. The other man laughed when Embry got distracted when the body parts fell to the ground. In those few moments the last rouge disappeared and Embry helped me burn the body. I licked my dry lips and cracked my neck.

"He was a pawn," I whispered as I sat on the cold ground before the fire. Embry was in the woods changing when I finally talked for the first time in what seemed forever.

"I thought you were going to be the pawn?" He sounded confused as I felt. But at least I was one step ahead of him.

"The one I killed was a pawn too. He was meant to be sacrificed all along and the other was meant to report back to the leaders. I think the other hybrids may have just been fun for these guys but now I know. Aro will look into the mind of that man and see me doing what they want…see me killing to protect myself and you…see my power in action…to see that they want me," I was crying by the end and Embry was holding on to me. He knew that they will be coming to get me, to use me. He knew he had to protect me and I knew he would not take a no for an answer.

If anyone was going to keep me safe, it was him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the twilight characters**

**I am twisting a lot of things in this story. Edward can read Bellas mind. It's been I say 6 years still the last war. The clues are for Ash to get ready for the fight but without putting the others in danger, the Cullens don't want to get on the wrong side of the vampire world.**

**Chapter 9 **

The next few days following everyone just went on with their lives. Trying to pretend a war was not coming upon us, trying to keep everyone's mind clean just in case Aro wanted to play games. I refused to leave the house unless Embry or Seth was with me. Not even Allen could protect me in these circumstances. I slept in the guest room, right next to Alice and Jaspers room. Everyone thought those two would have the best bet on saving me if anything happened. Embry slept on the too small couch in the living room, trying to be the best body guard there was.

I laid on my back on the plush carpet staring outside the glass wall. The moon was full and lit up everything, the stars were surrounding it trying to showcase how beautiful the night was. I knew no one was asleep, not even Embrys snores were reaching my ears. We all seemed a little restless tonight and I wasn't sure why just yet.

Until a heard a piece of paper sliding against the carpet.

I turned my head and saw a note lying on my side of the door now. I took a deep breath before sitting up slowly and tossing my hair into a bun. As a walked over to pick up the note when I noticed it was the first clue. Collin or Brady must have been able to drop it off. They were finally telling me something about the war! Something I would have to do to help. To survive.

_When the snow sticks, be ready._

The letter confused me, it was only the beginning of August. Snow wouldn't come until at least late October or November. Why would they be waiting months to come and take me? Did they really need that long to get a plan together?

I stuck it on the nightstand and slipped on my shoes quietly. As I opened my door I poked my head out looking around but no one was to be found. I knew it was late but that didn't mean anything, the past few nights I still heard people out and about around 4am. I walked down the steps pulling a hoodie on that Bella had given to me earlier that day.

Embry was in front of me as soon as I hit the bottom step, I guess he was just as awake as I am.

"Want to go to the beach?" He asked quietly with a small gesture to the door. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 2am but honestly I didn't feel tired. Just anxious. I ended up nodded and we slipped out the door and ran. He phased when he noticed he couldn't keep up with me. We jumped over the river in sync and landed with silence. The one thing I enjoy about Embry, he doesn't push me. In human form he waits until I want to talk or move to do anything. In wolf form he waits until I stopped and look at him to talk or to just rest. When we finally rounded the bend for the ocean I stopped.

Not because of any smell this time either.

No, I stopped because of how beautiful this place was.

The waves were rough but the moon beat off of them like they were playing. The whole area seemed like something out of a fairytale and I was here seeing it. The sand looked like it was glowing in the dark and I could see creatures enjoying the water too. I knew Embry had phased back but instead of waiting for him to talk I just reached for his hand and dragged him to the water. Well I guess he let me drag him and pull him with me. I wadded into the water and dove in.

I held my breath until Embry had to pull me up, I guess I scared him.

"What are you doing crazy girl?" He laughed at me but it had a nervous hint behind it. I just laughed and enjoyed the water knocking me down and Embry pulling me back up.

I felt normal.

I felt normal with him.

After some time my teeth started chattering. Embry was on his back floating while watching the stars twinkle and putting out different ones to me. But when he heard my teeth he stopped and came over to me. He slipped an arm around my shoulders hesitantly pulled me close. We didn't say anything. Just stood to the best of our abilities and let him hold me close.

This is what my life was supposed to be like.

Having fun. Laughing. Feeling safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything from SM.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Chapter 10**

We laid on the beach for the rest of the night. There was no reason for a blanket or towel anymore, Embry kept me warm just fine. I listened to the waves quietly while he rambled on about how when he was a child this was his favorite place his mother would take him. He must have noticed I was quiet while he talked about his mother because soon he stopped and rolled slightly to be able to look at me and asked me about mine. Obviously his mother is still alive and important to him, he talked with love when he said her name.

"My mother died when I was thirteen," I said as I have said before in the living room with everyone else. He shook his head not liking my answer and sat completely up, taking my heat with him. "I really can't explain what happened because I still fully don't get it. I just know she, like my grandma, was targeted. Maybe because she hid me, protected me, tried to make me normal. I didn't see who killed her for me to be able to attack," I answered with a shrug but still that wasn't good enough for him. "My mother always called me her pride and joy. It was always just me and her. My dad…well that's another story I guess. My mother knew what I could do, just never told me. She always made me watch my mouth as a kid when I almost said I wish someone died. She knew but she didn't think I was ready and she was right. I was mad for a long time when I found out she kept it a secret but then I got it," I stopped and looked up at him to see his expression. It was content and listening. Embry always seemed to do nothing but listen to me.

"She wanted me to be normal for as long as I could be. I knew she knew one day would come when I found out but she knew she wouldn't be there. My grandma tried to protect me, damn she tried," I ended with a laugh and a shake of my head. I felt Embry slip his hand in mine and when I looked up he was giving me a small smile.

"It's my turn to protect you," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss my cheek. I froze.

I didn't know Embry or why I had this connection to him. I didn't know why he wanted to save me so bad. I didn't know why he even bothered with me. I didn't know why he would want anything to do with a killer.

He saw me kill for fucks sake!

"What's wrong?" He asked as he noticed my state of frozenness. I shook my head and blinked back my tears. "Talk to me Ash," he whispered with a worried tone.

"Embry my life has never been the smoothest," I said with a shaky voice watching the sun start to rise. I was about to tell him everything. I felt like I had to, like it was my duty. This man was nothing but kind and sweet to me, there was a pull to him and honestly I didn't want to ignore it. Even though I could be taken or killed, I was going to be selfish with this.

"When I was a child we always moved. Texas, Florida, California, Maryland. We lived in sunny places to protect me, my mother was terrified my father would find me and take me, change me fully. My mother had always said that he was a mistake, not me. I was her pride and joy, she thought she could never had a child until I came along. She raised me as normal as possible, minus her little rituals that she said would protect me from evil. I never questioned those," I laughed a little remembering the time she threw salt throughout the house saying it would scare off any evil that tried to sneak in. She was bit out there sometimes but honestly that was the best part about her. If she was uptight then I wouldn't have loved her as much, her free spirit made me who I am. Or was until everything spun out of control.

"When she died I moved into my Grandmothers house. She also tried to protect me but she did it by trying to hide me. After I killed that man it just got worse, I was homeschooled and was not allowed to have friends. The only friend I had was the maid in the house who did the cleaning and cooking named Marge, she was a lovely lady. My life was uneventful until I turned 18, that's when my grandmother was targeted like my mother but this time I saw faces. I killed to avenge both. I moved to Detroit about two years ago, my life was pretty normal. I become a dog manager at a rescue shelter, moved into a busy street to make sure people saw everything and noticed me, made a few friends who gave me the best times I've ever had. My life was going well," I sighed and looked back at Embry. He sat quietly for a few moments before finally talking.

"You can have another normal life and best times as soon as this whole fight is over, I'll make sure of it," he smiled before leaning in slightly. He was waiting. Waiting for me. I leaned a little bit more to meet him, we were only a few centimeters away from each other lips.

But before we could close the space a howl went off.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters**

**There will be a longer chapter today. I have to do something for work online really fast and then a longer chapter will come **

**Chapter 11 **

We ran towards the howl and eventually found a silver wolf and a pale vampire circling each other. Embry phased quickly and joined in, his eyes were going from the vampire to me. Even when a threat was right in front of him he was still worried about me. I breathed in deeply not wanting to do the job for them. They could do it perfectly fine. This vampire was no royal or anyone special but the looks of it. His slicked back greasy hair fell in front of his face. His yellow teeth bared ready to bite if they got too close. His eyes glowing like rubies, he just fed recently. His clothes were covered in dirt and filth, he was a nobody indeed and one less vampire around wouldn't hurt anybody.

While I was in my inner monologue I noticed the silver wolf and Embry were also having some kind of talk between them. The vampire was still in his stance, I guess he knew he had messed up because in a few seconds the two lunged and pulled him apart. I looked down at the shredded shorts on the ground and patted the pockets finding the lighter in them. Smart, the matches would have been ruined by the water earlier. The wolves piled up the body parts as I began to light them on fire. I watched as he burned, his sickly smell still lingering in the hair and burning the hair in the nose. I closed my eyes and felt alone, the wolves were gone. Embry probably needed to get new clothes and the other probably had to get back to work. After a few more moments I stood up and looked around.

Embry was nowhere to be seen and that made me panic. I turned around and around shouting out his name and then soon I began to run. Where the hell was he? I ran the course we had taken before, trying to get back to the Cullens and Embry. Did I zone out for long? Did he say something to me and I just missed it? After a few more moments Seth appeared in front of me.

"Embry's mother needed him, told me to come keep an eye on you," he said as he jogged in sync with me. I squinted my eyes at him thinking if Embry really did say something to me. I couldn't remember…

"He said that you would be safe on La Push land, any vampire stupid enough to cross dies almost instantly." Seth chuckled a bit and brought his shirt up to wipe his face. It was unusually hot day in this part of Washington but honestly it was a nice change. It was something I was used to.

"Did you get my first note?" A voice, Collins, called out from behind us. I turned my head and saw him jogging this way, he must have seen us or Embry thinks I need two people guarding me. I nodded my head in response and kept my pace, we'd be reaching the river soon that separated La Push and Forks.

"Alice said we still have months so you can relax. Enjoy our company and try to live normal," he said with such confidence that I almost believed him. Visions can be changed, if they decide that the snow is too far away they could be on their way in a flash. I nodded my head again, deciding to just keep quiet. These people accepted me into their homes and lives. Embry took care of me like I was somebody special to him. Rosalie was nicer to me then some of her own family. I'd enjoy this for a little longer, but I will always be on guard.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own twilight characters**

**Chapter 12**

Weeks went by. No sign of snow, royal vampires, stray vampires or anything really. The only things that were happening was the excitement of the upcoming Nessie and Jacob wedding. Nessie were finally of age and obviously couldn't wait any longer. Alice and Rosalie were excited about dresses and decorating. Emmet and the wolves were excited for the parties. Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were excited for the celebration of love. Bella and Edward on the other hand…well they didn't seem thrilled about their only daughter being married so young. But hey, Bella said she was married young so she wasn't arguing really. Nessie wanted me in the wedding as a maid of honor, for some reason we grew close. Maybe become of our shared species or shared hobbies, we started to become friends.

Today we were on the way to Seattle. Embry put up a fit when I told him it was just a girls day. He was attached to my hip every day since the beach but we never did really explore our feelings since then either. We never finished that kiss and yes we hugged when greeting each other or leaving but no farther than that. I could tell he was hiding something, something that was being swept under the rug and I intended to find out soon.

We drove in her little black BMW all the way up to Seattle laughing amongst ourselves and talking fashion and what to buy and where to go. We knew both Jacob and Embry followed us but we weren't phased by it. We parked on the street and went to get coffee first, I haven't had good coffee since I left Detroit and honestly I missed it. Katie worked in a coffee shop down from her house and she would sit in there all day on the computer, mooching off the free Wi-Fi and refills Katie would sneak her. She shook the thought of her old friend, she couldn't even contact her, which I guess was to keep her safe.

"Ma'am what would you like?" The teenage girl behind the counter knocked me out of my memory as she stared impatiently behind me, I guess at the line that was backing up. I sighed and ordered whatever Nessie had in front of me and handed over my cash. Nessie was gulping down hers getting ready for a long day of shopping and spending. I laughed at her when I could see her eyes growing into wide saucers. I took my drink and grabbed Nessies hand before fighting through the crowd to back outside. Then it was Nessies turn to drag me.

First it was to Wet Seal where she tried on I believe every dress in the store, I just stuck to jeans and shirts since I was still wearing everybody elses. Nessie then suggest five other stores where she did the same thing, try on everything but only pick a few items. She was defiantly taught well by Alice. I chuckled as we made multiple trips to and from the car to pack her things into the back seat.

By the time we were done it was 5 o'clock, we had been there since 8 this morning. I relaxed into my seat as I listened to the radio and Nessie babble on about soon we would have to go get her wedding dress and the bride maids dresses. I just nodded because my head was somewhere else.

My head or my nose actually was focused on the sickly sweet smell that was following the black BMW we were in. I kept my mouth shut and looked out my passenger window to see another black car following. Nessie was still talking and I didn't want to make her scared, Jacob wasn't here to protect her and I knew she was sheltered. Edward and Bella never saw a threat coming so they never taught her to defend herself, plus honestly Nessie was famous in the mythical world. Who would even want to hurt her? No one. But me on the other hand, I was a weapon that people wanted. I tried to slow my heart down knowing Nessie could hear it. I licked my dry lips and closed my eyes. I had no clue who was in that car so I couldn't strike, I just had to sit and pray Alice could see us but honestly…I was doubting it. Alice said herself she couldn't see hybrids, it was just a black hole she couldn't fill in. Two hybrids were in trouble right now and she wouldn't able to see it and send someone for us. It was just us.

"Nessie were being followed," I whispered as low as I could knowing she could still hear me though. And the others in the car behind us could too.

"What?" She asked loudly and panicked. I placed a hand on her shoulder and let out a deep sigh.

"There is a vampire in that car behind us. You could either keep goi-." I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence because in that moment I wasn't watching the car slammed into the back of ours. Nessie screamed and tried to get control of the car where I watched out the back window as they did it again. I told Nessie to hit the gas and go, give this baby the power we all knew she had. But Nessie was too shocked to do anything but widen her eyes and hyperventilate. Jacob sheltered her too fucking much.

"Pull over," I yelled at her and unbuckled knowing they could pull over with us. She looked at me like I was crazy but soon remembered what I could do and if need be this was the only way to get out if they didn't want to talk. She pulled over on the shoulder overlooking a huge cliff and the ocean with its rough waves crashing down. The car followed like I knew it would. I got out and told Nessie to stay in, she would only freak out and make things too tense for me to concentrate. I couldn't put her in danger, I or anyone else would never forgive me.

"What do you want?" I said in a normal calm voice even though no one from the other car had got out. After a few moments they stepped out, it was Jane and another Volturi I did not recognize out of Carlisles books.

"Why you my dear," Jane cackled as her robe whipped in the wind behind you. I shook my head knowing I could not kill her. I would be killed on killing a high up royal, the one I killed was no one to them, just a rouge who they sent to die anyway.

"I'm not going anywhere sorry," I told her in an even voice. The boy was leaning on the hood cracking his neck and knuckles every few seconds, trying to act big and bad even though he looked more like a scrawny 13 year old. "What do you want?" I repeated after a few moments of all of us sizing each other us. The boy was the one who talked this time.

"Aro would like to pay you a visit," he said in a bored tone. Well duh, we all knew Aro was going to pay a visit. The note said when the snow sticks. But this was rain, harsh and cold rain. Not snow.

"We are not ready for his visit," I tried to keep my teeth from chattering in this storm. I believe they would have taken it for fear. Other cars drove past us probably thinking we were crazy. I would have if I was just a passerby.

"Oh we know. He just wanted to announce it I guess. Aro now a days is all about manners and politeness, he wanted to let you know when he will be here so it was not a surprise," Jane answered back to me with a cocky smirk not letting me know the rest of the reason. I raised my eyebrows at them and waited until the boy spoke to finish it.

"He wants you to be ready to leave when he shows up. I guess so you can say your goodbyes because we all know that you will be ours. Our greatest weapon." The unnamed boy was then slapped on the back of the head by Jane, apparently she was the greatest weapon to the royals. Why she was aboard me coming into the family then? Time will tell I'm sure.

"Well tell Aro he can come. But I will not be leaving," I said with as much force I could manage at that moment. If it's a war they want to get me then it's a war they will get.

And with that they two got back into their black dented car now and drove off. Leaving me soaking wet in the rain trying to hold tears back. Nessie was extremely quiet in the car but I heard something inside the car. Talking. She was on the phone and had made sure the whole family heard what just happened. I sighed and shook my head not wanting to go back to the Cullens and explain that I just fucked up everything for everybody.


	13. Chapter 13

**Late I know, I'm in the middle of moving into my apartment. **

**I do not own any Twilight characters **

**Chapter 13**

Honestly when I arrived back at the Cullen's I was no longer in the mood to discuss anything. I brought a war upon an innocent family that has done nothing but try to protect me. Now I'm bringing death and pain to their doorstep.

Of course when I walked through the door everyone was waiting though. Esme and Carlisle looked the most concern, knowing what would be happening when the snow sticks. Some of the others looked like they were ready for a fight while others looked like they wanted to run. Nessie being one of them.

She was planning for one of the biggest events in her life, nothing should be stopping this excitement for her. But I was. Instead of her focusing on girly dresses and flowers and arrangements she was now focusing on me and the war. I just walked past everyone, including Embry, and headed upstairs to the room I slept in. I curled up in bed still wearing my wet clothes from the show down in the rain and tried to keep myself from crying.

I felt sick to my stomach, like I just wanted to throw up all my sins and become normal again, become the girl I once thought I was. To throw up for all the people I had killed on accident and purpose. To throw up all the words I never got to say to my mother or grandmother before their awful deaths. To throw up all my lies I've told my friends over the past few years to cover up myself. To throw up all the feelings I've ever had for Embry.

Except that last thought didn't feel right. That last thought just made things worse in my head. I didn't want to say sorry for the things I felt for Embry. I just wanted to embrace those feelings. I just wanted him to feel the same. I just wanted to be normal forever with him. Forever was such a long time but it's all I have. I stopped aging this year, 21 was the number where I was done. I was forever frozen in the state I was in.

I would always have long black curly hair. I would always have sparkling blue and gray eyes with red wine lips. I would always be a stick but with curves that made me look my age. I would forever have the scars on my body from falling off bikes to running into corners of tables one too many times.

I curled up tighter into myself in my bed and shut my eyes praying for sleep. Instead, there was a knock on the door. I groaned softly and whispered come in. Whoever it was I knew they would hear me no matter the volume of my voice. I saw some light being shown into the room and heavy steps coming over, I knew it was him before he even made it over to me. His smell was different from the others, it was musky and woodsy but it also had the salt water mingled in it. All together beautiful like him.

"Ash," he whispered as he kneeled down in front of my face. His eyes held nothing but love and compassion as he stared at me looking pathetic. I sniffled once more and tried to wipe away all the tears and excess make-up, he didn't need to see me like this. I had to be a warrior in this group, I had to at least get by in the war to make sure everyone would be okay.

"You're soaked to the bone and shaking," he stated as he slowly moved to sit beside me and wrap his arms around me. I felt warm almost instantly but felt disgusting in these clothes. I pulled away and flicked on the lamp on the table beside us.

"I have to change," I whispered without looking at him but that doesn't mean I couldn't feel his eyes boring into me. I went over to the dresser and brushed my tangled hair quickly before throwing it up in my classic bun. I pulled out a pair of black sweats and my gray sweater I brought with me the first day I arrived at the Cullens. When I no longer felt his eyes on me I stripped quickly and dressed faster, once I was in comfy dry clothes I cleared my throat so he knew it was okay.

"You know everyone is going to be fine," he told me in a matter-of-fact voice. I looked over to him standing at the glass wall peering at the moon. I sighed and shook my head a bit before going to stand next to him.

"I'm more worried about how I brought this whole thing here. I should have just went, made things easier. I wouldn't have given in anyways so they woulda just ended it after a week or two," I shrugged knowing Aro and them would not want to put with my disrespectfulness that long.

"No! If you would have given yourself up myself and everyone else would have come for you," he all but shouted at me with a crazy look in his eye. He looked like he was more scared then I was when it came to losing me to the royals.

"Embry if it is going to happen then it will. Point blank," I shouted back before turning to walk to the closet to pull out new blankets for the bed since the others were soaked. But I didn't make it even two steps away from him before he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

We were chest to chest. Hip to hip. Nose to nose.

Him leaning over me like this made the butterflies in my stomach start up. I looked into his dark chocolate eyes and just wanted to melt. No man I have ever met made me feel this way. Made me feel normal and wanted and loved. We didn't say a word for a few moments. Just us breathing each other scents in and ignoring the outside world around us.

"I will protect you Ash. No one will ever take you away from me come Heaven or Hell," Embry lingered on the last word before he closed the gap between us and kissed me. Actually kissed me with no interruptions. No howling or vampires bothering us.

First soft and sweet then rough and desperate. His hands just pulled me closer by the waist while mine were pulling his hair and playing with his curls. I have never been touched like this. I have never felt like I needed to explode from just a kiss. After what seemed like an eternity we pulled away gasping for air.

And when I looked up at him when our hearts became normal again I felt like he meant what he said. That this war was nothing to be scared of. That we would all be fine and live happily ever after.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any twilight people**

**Chapter 14**

Happily ever after only lasts for a little bit. It always when something big and bad blows through the wind, interrupting it all.

The last few months were almost as normal as I was ever going to get. Embry and I grew closer, sleeping in the same bed every night and spending as much time together as we could. We acted like a normal couple, with some supernatural races mixed in. He always looked at me with a twinkle in his eye, a twinkle that made me feel that I was the only girl for him. That I was his sun. But a thought always stayed in the back of my mind, reminding me that if this war doesn't go the way we want then we could never see one another again.

We all trained when we got chances. Jasper was of course the leader in those sessions and taught us enough to save our asses. The wolves already knew some of the moves from last time but this was all new to me. All I knew how to do was run but I could never out run an actual vampire and they all knew it. Alice taught me how to evade attacks with moving quickly and silently. Rosalie taught me high kicks and flips that would help me some. Emmett and Edward just showed off, they knew how to fight and thought they could handle it themselves. Cocky pricks.

The wolves tried to help me with how to snap off heads but when Paul put Edwards head in her mouth things got out of hand. Yes it was a joke but Edward did freak out for a moment. Maybe mind reading isn't always the best power.

It was colder out now, to where the rain became freezing and flurries would fall down but never stick. Everyone was on high tension but trying to keep it together. They all spent as much time loving each other as they could. Going out on dates or just spending the whole night locked away in their rooms.

That's when things became bad. Embry took me out for a walk to the beach one night, I could tell by the way he wasn't reaching for my hand or cracking a joke that something was wrong. I could feel it in my gut and my chest was tight. I didn't say a word though because whatever was wrong was his to tell.

"I have to tell you this before the battle begins," he whispered quietly and stopped walking turning towards me. We hadn't even made it to the river that separates the lands yet. "If this battle goes south you need to know this. And whether you accept it or not I will have to just wait to the end. We never hide anything from each other, we are always telling each other everything. But I kept something big from you and I'm terrified how you will react!" Embry was now pacing the water line and pulling at his hair that I've grown to love to play with when falling asleep. I sat quietly and waited, whatever he kept must have been big but with this war coming now was not the time to freak out and lose him.

"Imprinting. Finding your other half within someone. Pretty much the whole pack have done it. Jared with Kim, Sam with Emily, Jacob with Nessie, Paul with Rachel, Seth with Lucy… me with you," he whispered the last part like it was the biggest secret in the world. He finished what he needed to say but was still freaking out.

Imprint. I have heard others say it before but I guess it never clicked. I never thought to ask. I have seen the way the others looked at their girlfriends or wives, I've seen the way Embry looked at me. Embry was telling the truth and just didn't know how I would react. I cleared my throat and wrapped my jacket around tighter, it was starting to snow again which made me shiver even more. But when I shivered he came closer like this was what he was meant to do. I just wrapped my arms around him and kept quiet.

He calmed down soon enough when he noticed I wasn't running or freaking out. I was just hugging this beautiful man in the middle of the woods while it snowed down around us. After a few moments I stepped away from him about to say something when I looked around.

"Its sticking."


End file.
